


Of saviours and defenders

by dennona



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, M/M, idk where this is going yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennona/pseuds/dennona
Summary: The concept of an ever expanding universe was something even the 10,000 year old alteans could not grasp; this only became evident to the coalition and its members years after the defeat of Zarkon, when the paladins met a group who claimed to be the ‘saviours of the universe’
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! so, this is my first time writing fanfiction and imma be honest im a bit insecure about it however, im hoping that you enjoy it : )
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave constructive criticism in the comments. I really want to improve my writing overall as well as this chapter in particular. 
> 
> Also, I have basically no ideas for plot much beyond this so if you wanna throw some ideas/suggestions my way I'd appreciate it :)

The concept of an ever expanding universe was something even the 10,000 year old alteans could not grasp; this only became evident to the coalition and its members years after the defeat of Zarkon, when the paladins met a group who claimed to be the ‘saviours of the universe’

……

“Huh? That's strange..” muttered Lance, mostly to himself. The boy - well, technically 25 year old man now- was standing in the center of the control room; he had elected to learn how to fly the castle of lions a few years ago and was now putting that skill to use as he checked on the autopilot course, adjusting it to avoid any obstacles the ship might cross.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Lance turned to see Allura walking through the control room’s main entrance. He could tell she had just been at the training deck as she sported a towel to dry her post-workout shower hair and her skin still glistened from the moisture. The princess made her way towards the control panel Lance was stationed at with purposeful strides, a habit she had kept even in the most mundane of activities.

“No - i don't think so at least.” Lance turned back to the screen he was staring at a moment before to look at the anomaly troubling him once again. “The castle readings say there's a ship about one parlux* away”

“Well that's not so weird, we pass other crafts every so often.” The princess continued to walk closer as she said this, her hands still working at her damp hair with the towel as she walked.

“Yeah but-” Lance started, unsure of where to begin. After a moment of thoughtful silence, he began again. “So, there's this ship, right?” 

“Right”

“Which in and of itself isn't weird, however -” at this moment, Lance waved his hand in the air, from right to left as he brought the graphics of the ship to the center screen, enlarging them so Allura could see as he explained. “It's not a ship model that i've ever seen before. Actually, i've never seen anything like it. And before you cut me off, i know, even for a piloting and flightcraft expert like me,” with this remark Lance’s tone turned playful, a small grin forming on his face as he joked with the princess. Despite this, the man turned serious again in an instant. “It isn't all that strange that i'm unfamiliar with this ship.”

“So what's the problem? You do an awful lot of talking for nothing to be said.” Lance smiled again at Alluras tease, both of them at ease in the light-hearted atmosphere.

“Look here, at the readings” Lance’s hand moved up and across the screen again, pointing at the text right beside an image of the ship in question. “According to the castle’s database, the last time any ship of this kind was seen was before the war.. Y’know, the Alteans VS Galra war?”

“Yes, I got that much Lance. I was there, remember?” Allura deadpanned before jumping right back to the task at hand. She took a careful look at the image on the screen before speaking again. “Are you sure that there are no records of this ship model after the war? Have you checked with the coalition’s or blade’s resources?”

“Yeah, I went looking in every database we have access to.. There's nothing there”

Allura furrowed her brow and made a small, confused noise before agreeing. “that is odd.. I mean, if this ship is supposedly over ten thousand years old, how did it survive that long? And why is it just being used now?”

“That's what I was wondering!” Despite being well into his twenties, Lance’s voice broke a bit at the exclamation; and though he was a tad red from embarrassment, the paladin quickly regained composure and cleared his throat before resuming his monologue.

“I thought that if anyone had an answer, it was the people on the ship, right?” Lance’s eyes were wide and words laced with enthusiasm as he moved his hands across the screen and Altean keyboard, successfully bringing up more readings from the mystery ship. Even after almost ten years traveling through the universe, he still became childishly excited whenever the team came across cool new aliens and their ships. “Well, when i tried to scan for life forms -just to know what we might be getting into if i did contact them- i couldn't get any successful readings because of the amount of energy radiating off their ship”

“What do you mean? It can't be emitting that much energy… can it?” Lance stepped to the side as Allura moved closer to the screen; her eyes scanning over the data which only confirmed what Lance had claimed. “I don't understand, how can energy levels like this come from such an old and small ship?”

“I'm not sure, we could have Pidge and Hunk take a look at it? Or...”

“Or we could contact them” Allura said with an exasperated sigh, her hand reaching up to her temples. Lance’s hunger for adventure had only grown in the years since Zarkon’s defeat, which in turn gave the team a few more headaches that anticipated.

“Exactly” replied Lance, a somewhat mischievous grin plastered on his face as he looked at the princess hopefully “besides! That amount of energy? It could be a weapon, or something dangerous like that. We’re the paladins of voltron! We can't let that kind of energy roam loose without knowing what it is! And even if it is dangerous it's nothing we can't handle! We’re the defenders of the universe after all.” 

“I hate to say it Lance, but I think you might be right. If there is something dangerous aboard the ship, it is our duty to make sure it does no harm to any innocent bystanders.” at the vocalization of her conclusion, the princess moved to type away at the Altean keyboard like it was second nature - and after practically being the sole pilot of the castle for over 10 decapheobes, it might as well be. As she made the maneuvers to contact the small anomaly of a spacecraft, she added one last justification of her actions. “We’re also set to pass one and other within the next varga so we must act quickly.”

Lance pumped his fists slightly and let out a celebratory cry. “Yes!! Nothing fun has happened in days finally we can spice this castle up again!” Lance's joyful attitude, however, was met with a look of scorn, warning him from getting too happy about the entire ordeal. Lance returned her gaze - albeit in a less scornful way - and brought himself back down to earth a bit. He cleared his throat before continuing “i uh- i of course take this very seriously” the blue paladin nodded slightly as if to emphasize his point. “No need to worry! Im super professional”

Before Allura could reply, the connection to the mystery ship, which had been pending for about a minute, sprang to life; first with a jumble of static and then, as said static died down, a voice became clear. 

“Hello?” was the only thing the man said, his voice was cautious and as the connection became clearer, the static was replaced with a cacophony of faint, slightly worrying noises.

While Lance was slightly taken aback, Allura didn't miss a beat. “Hello, this is princess Allura of altea and -” before she could continue her classic diplomat introduction, there was a faint yell that came from the speakers.

“A Princess?!” The short exclamation made Allura stop in her tracks, only to be encouraged by the man on the other end. “I'm sorry - things are a bit crazy over here right now,” he sounded frantic and slightly strained as he spoke and at the moment he halted, as if to prove his point, there was a loud crash that echoed through the coms and rattled Lance to his core. “What were you saying? ”

“I uh -” Allura stuterd a bit before regaining her diplomatic composure. “I'm here with the blue paladin of voltron, Lance. We reached out because our systems have detected a suspicious amount of energy coming from your ship, although now it seems you may be in need of some help..”

The man laughed at first, though it wasn't a gleeful laugh in the slightest; it was more so high-pitched and full of anxiety. “Yeah.. were not very good at keeping this thing intact-” before he could finish his thought, another person chimed in.

“Entrapta is not going to be happy with us.” blurted another voice from farther inside the ship, it was just barely audible to Lance and Allura - and presumably only meant for the ears of the man they were speaking to.

A sigh was made audible through the speakers and said man paused for a second, as if reflecting on this ‘Entrapta’ and what his answer in regards to help would be. The near-silence hung in the control room as Lance and Allura cast nervous gazes to each other, awaiting the man's answer. 

After a silence which every member of the conversation deemed uncomfortably long, the man finally spoke up.“I think imma have to decline, princess.. I know it doesn't look too good but it's nothing we can't handle.” The man sounded hesitant and unsure of his answer as he communicated it, the ruckus in the background doing no favours in backing him up. Before Allura could reply, and most likely insist they aid the trouble-stricken ship, a bellowing yell came once again from inside the ship, presumably from the first woman they heard.

“A princess is offering us help and youre saying no?! Bow this ship is falling apart, even if they're evil i'd rather be a prisoner than dead in the void of actual space.” After both saving and helping the efforts to rebuild the universe, It wasn't often that Allura met a person who didn't know exactly who she was and who was aboard the castle of lions. However, it seemed apparent now that these people may be of the few left who only knew of voltron as a legend. Having finally learned the man’s name and some context of their situation, Allura began her efforts to persuade the man into coming aboard for some much needed help.

“Bow - that is your name, yes?” she began; not quite sure of what she would say, yet never letting even a hint of uncertainty show. Bow’s response was only a quick hum of assurance, allowing Allura to begin her persuasive efforts swiftly.

“It occurs to me that you may only know of voltron as a legend or children's story, however i can assure you that you and your friends will be subject to no harm as long as you are aboard my ship” Allura always had a way of making her words sound completely sincere, her words to Bow being no exception. Allura could only hope that she was getting through to the man; she knew any ship with that much energy radiating off of it needed to be, at the very least, examined - with or without the consent of its pilots. Both Allura and Lance sat there, anticipation coursing through their bodies. The line stayed quiet for a moment, except -of course- for the ever-persistent racket which seemed to get worse with time. 

With one final crash which took over the comm speakers and resonated through the control room, bow was finally prompted to answer. “Ah-! Ok, ok.. We need help, we definitely need some help.” At the man's reply both Allura and Lance let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, the two being relieved that no forceful actions were needed.

With the ship's weary pilot Bow now cooperating, the rest of the conversation went over smoothly, and ended with Allura agreeing to send out a paladin so their ship may arrive safely. Unsurprisingly to Allura, Lance had volunteered for the position and the princess had no reason to deny him. Though practically vibrating with enthusiasm and anticipation, the paladin elected to complete one final task while in the control room before suiting up and retrieving the energized ship.

Lance typed away at the keyboard and brought up a new application before throwing on his best impression of a staticy airplane broadcast and speaking into the ship's microphone. “Pshh this is your pilot Lance speaking-”

“Lance.” Allura cut him off before he could continue with his new persona, her deadpan gaze giving him a clear-cut warning to cut it out.

Lance frowned at the princesses interjection “Aw you're no fun” he said mostly to himself though both his and Alluras remarks were audible throughout anywhere the castle's broadcast system reached. The paladin sighed before continuing his announcement in a completely normal, no fun fashion.

“Ok, so imma need all paladins suited up and out on blue’s hangar in a couple dobashes. I'll be bringing in a potentially hostile, most likely wrecked ship. We couldn't get a read on the amount of passengers but there's reason to believe some of them might be injured. Let's just get down there and read the situation as it comes” Lance both looked and sounded completely at ease as he briefed the castle on the events to come, his shoulders were low and relaxed and his words even and professional. As soon as he finished speaking, he closed the application on the fancy altean computer and ran straight for the door, a wide smile suddenly on his face and brief parting words on his lips as he waved back towards where Allura was now standing alone.

Once the doors had shut behind Lance, Allura sighed before following behind the adventurous blue paladin, electing to calmly walk - unlike the man she just parted with. Afterall, the princess knew she should spare whatever energy she could, as the next few hours could very well be far more exhausting than she had originally hoped.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins try to talk with the strange group they rescued from the cold clutches of space, however the conversation does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) Thanks to some positive feedback on the first chapter I'm back with another ! I hope you enjoy and pls leave a comment, especially if it's constructive criticism lol I'll be grateful if you do !

As per Lance’s request, all of the paladins (including Allura and Coran of course), were stationed at the doors just outside blues hangar so they wouldn't be sucked out into the void of space. Said paladins were also fully suited up and filled to the brim with anticipation, so much so that if you looked closely, you could see the tension which stiffened their necks and backs. Their co-paladin Lance had ordered his team to the hangar and, to the dismay of Shiro especially, provided the bare minimum of information in doing so. The black paladin huffed in frustration, a million different scenarios running through his head in a fit of uncertainty and anxiety. Before the man could get too impatient however, a noise brought the man out of his own head and back into reality.

From behind the hangar doors, the paladins heard the tell-tail thunk of the airlock hatch closing, followed by four more similar thuds which the paladins correctly assumed to be blue lion’s metal paws finally landing in her hangar. Shiro was the first to jump into action, the suspense he could no longer take prompting him to open the door and maneuver inside. The crew which he led in battle were hot on the man’s heels, all of them piling into the hangar awkwardly in their haste. After detangling limbs and getting their heads on straight, the paladins looked up to a sight which caught them off guard. 

The paladins watched as the blue lion gingerly placed a somewhat small ship on the cool, white flooring of the hangar. Even with the caution lance clearly took in setting the ship down, it still thunked ungracefully to the floor; undoubtedly jostling its passengers in a more than unpleasant way. Even with multiple yards in between himself and the ship, Shiro could tell that it was pretty beaten up. Infact, it was likely only being held together by numerous repairs and an insane amount of determination. As the paladins examined the state of the dubious ship, silence penetrated the hangar and was only broken by the sounds of Lance exiting his lion.

“Hey guys!” Shiro tore his gaze away from the ship to see Lance walking in the direction of himself and the team; the paladin sported a relaxed smile as he waved enthusiastically at his friends. Shiro stared at Lance as he came closer, the man's outward vibrance severely clashing with Shiro's apprehension.

“Lance!” Shiro was happy to see the blue paladin despite his poorly-placed enthusiasm, and eager to understand the situation they faced better. “I don't understand- this ship is so beaten up, do you really think anyone is on it?” the leader was baffled by the circumstances unfolding around him, his confusion made more prevalent by the information he had obtained - or lack thereof. Lance opened his mouth to answer Shiro's question but was quickly cut off by Pidge, who had what she labeled as her ‘pop-up’ computer activated.

“Holy-” All heads turned to the green paladin as she spoke unexpectedly, her exclamation demanding the attention of the room. “I ran some standard diagnostics cause someone thought it would be smart to get us suited up while only giving us the bare minimum of information” Pidge stared at lance in an accusatory way as she said this, to which he only responded with a sheepish smile. 

“There is a lot of energy coming out of this ship. Like, close to voltron level energy.” At this statement everyone in the room was visibly shocked, a few mouths hanging open from the revelation. Even Lance and Allura, who had seen the energy readings just minutes before, were jarred by the notion that it was at all comparable to the mighty voltron.

“Out of a rickety ship like that? There's no way-” it was Keith who spoke up first after Pidge delivered the shocking tidbit of information, he crossed his arms and put his weight on one leg as he spoke. However, just as the man had put in his two cents, the small ship’s doors opened with a groan; letting out four brightly-dressed people. All conversation between the paladins halted as they watched the individuals pile out, looking a bit worse for wear. There appeared to be three women, one of whom substantially taller than all her friends, not to mention wielding a shiny sword with an intricate gold handle. The woman closest to her wore a red shirt, had long unkempt hair tied up into a ponytail, and… cat ears? The final woman sported a mostly purple ensemble which matched her hair perfectly. The last person, a man, was almost certainly the one Allura and Lance had spoken with. that was assuming that there were no more passengers aboard the ship, a possibility no member of voltron had ruled out. 

Each of the new-commers walked slowly and defensively, as if anticipating the need for self defence. The paladins of voltron were no different; as soon as they caught sight of the sword in the woman’s possession, each paladin had their bayard unactivated but in hand within a second. The two groups only stared at each other, and with every silent moment that passed, the people in the hangar became visually more tense - hands tightening on weapons and eyes flicking from face to face. Before tensions could grow any further, Allura stepped out in front of Shiro and addressed the foreigners.

“I presume you are Bow?” Allura gestured to the man, and addressed him directly as she spoke.

“We just talked over the castle’s communications system, I am princess Allura.” The group across the hangar did not respond, only furrowed their brows in what looked to be confusion while muttering amongst themselves. Allura kept a straight face and remained diplomatic despite being unsure of their reaction and how to proceed. 

“There is no need for weapons or violence-” Allura began again, making a motion as she spoke which commanded the paladins to put away their bayards. Though hesitant, each of the paladins did as she wished, Keith unsurprisingly taking the longest in doing so. 

“Please, let us talk peacefully. It is all we will ask of you.” Allura wasn't sure if the last of what she said was necessarily true, though she realized that defusing the situation was priority number one at the moment. She and the rest of the voltron crew waited in anticipation for the group’s response, though they did not expect it when it came. When a reply finally came, it was the tall, blonde sword lady who did the speaking - though it was not in any tongue that the humans or Alteans could understand. The paladins didn't know what to make of the strange language they just heard, and let the room remain silent in their shock.

“Is my translator broken or are they speaking gibberish..?” asked Hunk quietly, tapping the chip which was inserted into the paladin’s necks shortly after venturing into space. As the man looked around, it became evident that none of the inhabitants of the castle could understand what was just said to them. A few confused murmurs were shared between the paladins before Shiro took the lead and asked the questions on everyone’s mind.

“Why can't we understand them?” the black paladin began. “And how do we fix it? We won't be able to get anything done if we can't speak to each other” As the man spoke he angled his body slightly to the left so he could look at the three people who would most-likely have an answer to his question: Allura, Pidge, and Hunk. However, despite his hopes that they might have a solution, his teammates looked just as confused as Shiro felt.

“I don't get it, we talked with them mere dobashes ago and didnt have any problems..” the princess turned fully around so she could face the paladins, her back now consequently facing the four strangers.

“If you already spoke with them, you must have used the castle’s communicators, right princess?” Pidge began typing away at her ‘pop-up’ computer as she asked, her teammates already able to see a lightbulb of realization form above her head.

“Yes, I don't see why.. '' Allura started before coming to a realization. “- oh the ship !”

“What? What about the ship?” hunk looked nervously between Allura and the unsound ship as though it would spontaneously combust - a notion not so far from reality by the looks of it.

“Their ship is of a kind not seen since before the war broke out ten thousand years ago” Allura said with a sudden energy, her eyes lighting up as she felt re-energized by the realization.

“Ok but, what does that have to do with our translator chips?” Shiro asked, the man quickly becoming irritated with his lack of information.

“It has everything to do with our translator chips!” Pidge's answer came quickly and eagerly.

“The castle’s communications are way older than the chip system; if this ship model hasn't been seen for over ten thousand years, it's not unlikely that its creators have been off the grid since then too.” The green paladin switched her gaze between her teammates and computer multiple times as she explained the communications error at hand.

“If I'm right - which I am - I can take the ship’s translation data and send it to our chips, easy peasy!” Pidge continued to mess with her computer as she spoke, no longer bothering to look at her teammates as she became completely engrossed in her work. Though tremendous progress was being made in a short amount of time, there was one kink in the plan that still irked at shiro.

“Well what about them,” the black paladin gestured to the group in question. “they didn't seem to understand us either.” he finished, the question straightforward and pressing. Pidge halted her typing for a moment only to stare at nothing in particular; Shiro could almost see the gears grinding inside her head as she worked out a solution. After a moment of silence, the green paladin looked up at her leader as she spoke.

“You're right.. I don't think they have chips, they've probably been getting by on their ship’s translator since takeoff.” pidge looked thoughtful as she spoke, but quickly turned back towards her computer as she relayed her plan.

“I'll set up my computer to real-time translate into their language and set it in the middle of the room. we can set them up with translators later.”

“Sounds like a plan, but let's make it quick - I'm sure we look suspicious just talking amongst ourselves.” Allura was the one to voice her worries this time, shifting on her feat impatiently as she did so. To the princess's relief, however, she did not have to wait more than a few ticks before Pidge was finished.

“Right, already done princess. Let's get this show on the road” as Pidge vocalized her completion, she crouched down and swung her arm back slightly, intending to slide the small computer across the floor and into the middle of the room.

“No wait!” Allura interjected, making sure to keep her voice relatively low as to keep the four strangers from panicking. Pidge halted her movements abruptly at the remark and looked up at Allura questioningly.

“What? Why?”

“They won't like it if someone approaches, but they'll panic if they see a small device propelled at them.” Allura looked over her shoulder to see the group becoming more antsy with every passing minute. “We don't want them to mistake your computer for a bomb.” Allura said as she bent over slightly and reached out her hand, palm facing upwards. Pidge took the que to place a small cube into Allura’s hand. Each face of the device was about an inch in length and it projected a screen and keyboard into thin air. Once in her palm, Allura secured the cube by holding it lightly in her fingers and turned to face the four strangers again. 

Without missing a beat, the princess began to walk slowly towards the middle of the room, halting when her actions were met by each of the four strangers tensing; their feet spreading and hands clenching in a defensive way. At their apprehension, Allura stopped in her tracks and the paladins behind her mirrored the stranger’s stances. Knowing words would be fruitless, the princess held up both her hands by her head and made the small cube abundantly clear in an attempt to convey good will. When no further aggressions were shown, Allura began walking again, though this time more hesitantly. After a few strides, the princess made it to her destination and slowly crouched to the floor; all the while keeping a close eye on the four aliens, who were now only a few yards away. As she set down the cube and started the program Pidge already brought up, she could see the confusion etched into the faces of their visitors. As soon as she was done, Allura stood up again and began walking back to her team - all the while maintaining her slow pace as if she were taming a wild animal. She could only hope that the translator would work without a hitch, as there was no telling what would happen if it failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been bugged by sci-fi shows that assume every planet speaks english so I did my best to create a language barrier and translation system while also keeping in the plot of the story. Mayhaps next time they will actually communicate with each other? We’ll just have to wait and see ;)
> 
> Also, comments fuel me so if you leave one i'll be eternally grateful :))


	3. III

Once standing with the people she not only considered her team, but also her family again, Allura gave said family a reassuring look before attempting communication once more. The princess took a deep breath before beginning.

“My name is princess Allura-” a mere second after Allura began to speak, the small cube at the center of the room began to talk over her in an artificial sounding voice, undoubtedly translating her words for the four strangers to understand. Allura let a faint, relieved smile appear on her face as she let the computer finish translating her sentence.

“I'm sorry that there are hardships in our communication, we did not anticipate the need for additional translation support.” Allura felt the atmosphere in the room begin to change as the program finished it’s translation a moment after her. The group across the room seemed more at ease with the communications barrier temporarily fixed, though they exhibited a mixture of emotions when reminded of Allura’s title.

It was the shortest of the four - the woman wearing primarily purple clothing which matched her hair - who spoke up first. 

“You're a princess..” the woman began, a mixture of emotion reflected in her eyes. thanks to pidge’s handiwork, the paladins could now understand the stranger as she spoke; though that did not stop their lack of understanding as they listened to the unexpected response.

“We were led to believe that there were no princesses outside of our home planet - or even anyone remotely like a princess... At Least, not anymore.” the shortest of the group elaborated on her previous words, and had only one emotion etched into her face now: hurt. 

“We've been traveling through space for almost three years and haven't met another princess..” she trailed off before coming to a small realization.

“Until now I guess.” with the final remark, the woman looked hopeful and somewhat thankful - though the paladins couldn't begin to understand the meaning of her words or emotions.

“I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean -” Allura cut herself off and stood still for a moment of pondering silence.

“I'm sorry, may I ask your names?” she finally said, regretting not asking sooner.

“Oh yeah !” the woman spoke mostly to herself at that moment. Her mood changed suddenly as she playfully chastised herself for forgetting to introduce herself and her friends.

“My name is Glimmer, Queen of Brightmoon” she put one hand to her chest as she communicated her name and title.

The paladins were a bit surprised by the stranger’s position and didn't bother to hide it as their eyes grew a bit wider, and Lance even let out a small woah.

Unphased, or perhaps oblivious of the paladins surprise, Glimmer continued with introductions. 

“This is Catra” Glimmer laid a hand gently on the second woman’s shoulder - to which ‘Catra’ stiffened slightly, but made no moves to reject the touch. She then leaned forward slightly to get a clear view of and point to the seven-foot woman in white.

“That's Adora, but right now she’s She-ra” Glimmer said without a second thought, as if she didn't realise the peculiarity of her words. As she spoke, the paladins exchanged confused gazes with each other, clearly questioning why and how a person would switch between ‘She-ra’ and ‘Adora.’

“And you've already met Bow.” At the mention of his name, the only man in the group smiled brightly and waved at the paladins, as if he and his friends had not been wearily hostile towards them mere minutes ago.

With introductions on the newcomer’s side all said and done, Allura thanked the queen and smiled faintly as she put her hand to her chest in a gesture of respect. Allura also figured she would introduce her crew by name before continuing with the conversation. As she did just that, the princess gave out no extra information as to who the paladins were and their rolls -- only names were communicated swiftly as she was anxious to refocus on the task at hand.

“In regards to what you said earlier, I must admit that I do not understand. In my experience, most developed planets have had a sort of ‘princess’ position at some point throughout their history.. Why would there not be any princesses -or people of the like- outside of your home planet?” As Allura spoke, she looked both sympathetic to Glimmer’s apparent sadness regarding the subject, but also curious as she wanted to learn the meaning of the woman’s words.

“When Horde Prime took over all of the known universe, he destroyed every trace of magic he found. And since princesses aren't princesses without magic or runestones, we all assumed there were none outside of Etheria.” the seven-foot tall woman who they now knew as both Adora and She-ra elected to speak up and answer Allura’s question -- presumably as to not burden Glimmer with too much explaining. However, what Adora was not expecting was a sudden burst of chatter amongst the paladins -- she could clearly see that they were surprised by something she had just said as eyes were wide open and questions firing.

“Is it the magic you're surprised about?” Adora tried again, her sudden voice commanding the attention of the room and making the confused muttering between paladins quickly die out.

“I get it - most people are shocked about the magic, and you guys are clearly people of science -- I mean, look at this thing!” She gestured to the blue lion, which was stationed a couple meters to the right of their crumbling spacecraft. “Look at your ship! I would be surprised about the whole _-magic actually does exist, it was just wiped out by a space tyrant-_ situation too.” 

As adora spoke, her tone was overall light hearted despite the grave topic and ever-confused faces of team voltron.

“Wait, wait. Let me get this straight.” Shiro took a step forward as he addressed the group for the first time.

“There was a space tyrant who dominated and destroyed most of the ‘known universe’ and who you defeated. And to top it all off, you come from a planet where _full-blown magic_ exists?” as the black paladin spoke, he moved his hands around expressly and emphasized certain words as though he were in disbelief.

“Yeah, basically.” it was bow who answered the query this time, his voice relaxed as if there was nothing strange about the statements.

“I mean, that's really only half of the story - or I guess more like one thirty-second of the story but, you've got the gist. I guess you could call us the _saviours of the universe._ ” the man smiled casually throughout his speech but with his last sentence, said smile grew into a cheeky grin. Bow’s companions sighed at the exclamation, and were about to interject and say _“no bow, we talked about this. We can't just say ‘were the saviours of the universe’ because even if it's true, we sound arrogant when we say it.”_ but were interrupted by another - this time more intense - round of chattering paladins. The four couldn't make out much of what they were saying, but caught a few phrases such as:

_Oh, that's just great._

_Is that even possible?_

And

_They're stealing our lines!_

Shiro stood in disbelief as his teammates babbled behind him. Of all the possible scenarios the black paladin ran through his head, he had never expected to learn that - while the paladins were fighting and cleaning up Zarkon’s mess - there was an entirely different space empire, with an entirely different space tyrant. Shiro took a moment to process the information, though he knew it would take a lot longer than a _moment_ to properly digest it, before turning to face his team.

As Shiro now looked directly at the chattering paladins, he found himself rubbing his brow - as if to avoid a headache. Despite years of universe defending, the man felt a little out of his depth. The one thought, however, that kept returning to the front of his mind no matter how hard he pushed it back was:

_how did we not know about this?_

“Ok everyone, let's..” Shiro began in an attempt to halt the frantic chatter between his teammates. “Take a second” the man let out a sigh, his words clearly having no effect on the paladins. If he was honest, Shiro didn't even know what he would say once said paladins were quiet again. Despite this, he elected to attempt getting their attention again.

_“Guys”_ shiro's voice was stern and louder this time, immediately pulling the attention of team voltron.

“I know this is.. a lot to take in” the man let out another sigh and gave a weak, exasperated smile.

“We all have questions and we’re not going to get the answers from ourselves. Let's ask them, calmly and with order.” Shiro looked at his team and observed as they all - at least mostly- agreed with him. Some were a bit begrudged by having their conversations cut short, but all listened as their leader gave them orders, even if they weren't particularly formal.

As silence finally rang out, Shiro turned to Allura. The paladin didn't say anything, but the look he gave her clearly portrayed his thoughts.

_Where do we even begin?_

Allura returned his gaze, a sympathetic and understanding smile etched on to her face as she rested a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“We should start from the beginning… and I suppose we can worry about the rest when we get there” Allura took her hand off shiro’s shoulder and turned back to the group of four.

“Have you ever heard of a weapon called Voltron?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some info about this universe !  
> The paladins of voltron took down the galra empire eight years ago, making their time as paladins about a decade long now. The paladins ages at this time are as follows  
> Keith - 27  
> Lance - 25  
> Hunk - 25  
> Shiro - 34  
> Pidge - 23
> 
> For the She-ra gang, it's been four (ish) years since defeating Horde Prime. Ever since then they've been traveling through space in teams to try and fix the damage he did.  
> Adora - 24  
> Catra - 23  
> Glimmer - 22  
> Bow - 23
> 
> I do plan on adding additional characters from both universes in future chapters but it might be a while yet.
> 
> Anyways thanks for getting this far and don't hesitate to leave me some constructive criticism ! i'm doing my best to make this fic enjoyable and it helps when someone tells me my flaws and how I can improve :))

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! so, this is my first time writing fanfiction and imma be honest im a bit insecure about it however, im hoping that you enjoy it : )
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave constructive criticism in the comments. I really want to improve my writing overall as well as this chapter in particular. 
> 
> Also, I have basically no ideas for plot much beyond this so if you wanna throw some ideas/suggestions my way I'd appreciate it :)


End file.
